It is generally agreed that in glaucoma there is a relationship between the intraocular pressure (IOP) and the damage caused to the eye. It has long been known that the IOP displays a daily variation, which differs from person to person and even from day to day. It has been repeatedly stated, therefore, that the assessment of the IOP and its variations is important in the diagnosis of glaucoma and its treatment, which is mainly directed toward normalizing the pressure. It is the opinion of many ophthalomologists and of the National Advisory Eye Council that home tonometry, namely the measurement of the IOP at the patient's home, can be very valuable. However, because no proper instrument is available this procedure has not been widely utilized. We have developed a prototype self tonometer that may be used by the patient outside of the ophthalmologist's office. It is the objective of this project to (1) further develop the instrument, (2) test its reliability, accuracy, and safety first in the clinic and later in the home environment, and (3) assess the efficacy of home tonometry in the diagnosis, management, and follow-up of different disease states such as uncontrolled glaucoma, juvenile glaucoma, low tension glaucoma and uveitis.